


Untethered

by butchrem (Harlecat)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguably Shower Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Showers, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note), arguably PWP?, half this fic is build up, i simply love an arc, i've been told it's equal parts character study and smut and i'm flattered :), light's prime suspect, since, the other half is release, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/butchrem
Summary: On select occasions, L removed the handcuffs.[in which L follows Light into the shower]
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 27
Kudos: 165





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, a senior in college writing anime slash fics instead of applying to grad school. My middle school self would be so proud. This is actually the first time I've written anything with *real* smut so hopefully you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thanks to my own Ls for editing, and to my partner for being so excited to read this! They posted something about how the best part of being gay was coming home from work and reading your partner's death note fanfiction :') if you're reading this you're really special to me!
> 
> this fic originally stemmed from a complex AU idea but was reworked to fit inside the Yotsuba arc. There's a lot of content that mentions L and Light frequently showering together, but I'm a little interested in a situation where that isn't the case.
> 
> anyway, on with the smex.

On select occasions, L removed the handcuffs. There were cameras in every room, though only L could access their footage, so it wasn’t like he was leaving Light unchecked. Often he would watch them while in the room with Light. Light didn’t know if L knew he was aware of this but one night he cracked his eyes open and saw L, hunched over as always, and over his shoulder, the computer screen. And on that screen, surreally, Light saw their own room from above, its colors muted, and himself on the bed. L was dead silent, hands on his knees. The handcuffs were curled up, snakelike, on his desk. Light rolled over and fell back into sleep.

The handcuffs came off when Light showered because apparently L was at least pretending to respect Light’s boundaries, but Light was fairly certain that meant L was watching his footage. Often, when Light stepped out of the bathroom, L had not moved from his chair. His eyes remained glued to his computer and he would not look at Light as he lifted up the chain to dangle a handcuff in mock offering. Sometimes, Light ignored him and just headed to bed. Sometimes L even followed.

There was something that felt incredibly dirty about lying down next to the detective. Maybe it was just because it only ever happened after Light had showered. Light was clean then, almost to a fault; his skin scrubbed smooth and his hair smelling like soap. It wasn’t like L was filthy, he just was nowhere near as concerned with upkeep as Light, and laying in bed next to him made that more obvious. L smelled like cold sweat and dandruff, and under that something like grenadine syrup, sweet and overwhelmingly artificial. Light had never seen L brush his teeth and imagined that the detective ate a lot of sugary mints, though he had not seen this either. If Light was particularly annoyed he would imagine germs scurrying off of L and onto him, and fall asleep itching.

But the feeling, Light knew, was not purely hygienic. There was something more. It was as if a pit that had opened up between him and L. It shifted and stretched in the night, whether or not L had joined him in bed, making Light’s stomach roll over. Light knew he was attractive and had grown familiar with the feeling of being wanted. He had learned to recognize it, no matter how imperceptible the desire, but he was not familiar with reciprocation. No, reciprocation was not the right word. He didn’t _want_ L. Light was used to indifference. He had been in a state of disinterest for so much of his life. And yet, he was interested in L. 

Light had two theories as to the reason. He had spent most of his life feeling alien; He had always been bright and always known he was special. As a child he was too mature and too well-behaved, and these qualities had carried over into adulthood. L was not mature or well-behaved, but he was brilliant and alien and in that way was more like Light than anyone else had ever been. He was also so utterly unconcerned. About everything, about Kira’s victims, about his life, about whether or not Light liked him. Light felt his eyes linger on him for moments that were too long, and then put effort into not looking at him for the next several hours. But L did nothing about it. He did not work for Light’s attention. In fact, Light often thought L went to great lengths to be as irritating as possible. And so, as Light poured more thought into it, the chasm between them grew. L worked late into the night and Light watched him through his eyelashes and wondered if L wanted _him,_ Light Yagami, or the killer he was convinced Light was hiding.

“What will you do if I’m not Kira?” Light asked. On the night in question, he was recently showered and laying in bed, but not yet asleep. He was reading Augustine’s _Confessions_ , at L’s recommendation. The handcuff was heavy as he turned the pages, and trailed across the floor to L’s chair where L sat, as he always did, staring at his computer. He remained quiet for long enough that Light thought he might not have heard him.

“I will admit, I have not taken that outcome into consideration.”

“You want me to be Kira,” Light challenged.

At that, L turned. Or rather, his chair turned; L’s body did not move. His chin was in one hand and the other, the one chained to Light’s, dangled between his two legs. It was the most laid back position Light had ever seen him in.

“Well,” L said, and his voice seemed almost breathy. “We have put significant resources toward proving it. It would be a waste if you came up innocent, don’t you think?”

“That’s not funny. Take off my handcuffs, Ryuzaki. I’m ready to go to sleep.”

“Light is annoyed,” L said melodically and spun back toward his computer. The chain scraped across and off of the floor, but L did not go to take it off. “Not tired. He can wait a few moments longer.”

Light propped himself up on one hand. “Ryuzaki,” he said, and he waited for L to spin back to look at him. It didn’t take long. Even if he was working, which Light thought was unlikely, he still had nothing better to do than pay attention to Light when he demanded it. Or perhaps he wanted to see if Light was really serious, because as messed up as the detective was, Light doubted he would force him to stay awake and chained if he really was tired. L had been correct though, Light was only annoyed, but Light could needle L right back.

“It doesn’t matter to you,” Light said. He said it playfully so that L wouldn’t think his ethics were being challenged. Light thought L was more sensitive to things like that then he let on, and Light wasn’t in the mood for a serious conversation anyway. Light’s hair was still a little wet from his shower and he saw L notice this, and notice the way Light’s hand rested in his chin, noticed that his nightshirt clung to a few points on his chest, and then he saw L cast those points aside. “You’ll catch Kira and you still won’t admit you were wrong.”

Under his lips, L ran his tongue over his teeth, very slowly. “ _You_ will catch Kira,” he repeated. “What an interesting choice of words. Me. Are you really so unsure of your abilities?”

“Maybe I’ll help.” Light shrugged. “Maybe you’ll uncover some special clue while we’re all sleeping. Maybe Matsuda will crack the case. Either way. You won’t be satisfied.”

L furrowed his eyes. “I’m sure my curiosity will be more than satisfied when I know how Kira is killing.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” Light laid back down. “Why can’t you just admit that you want to keep me around? Or maybe it’s that you absolutely hate me, and are hoping you’ll have the chance to execute me. Either way, it can’t hurt to get it off your chest.”

“I don’t want to execute you,” L said, eyes dark. L was taking Light seriously, just as Light hoped he wouldn’t. “I won’t hesitate to do it, if you are Kira. But don’t think it will be out of malice.”

“Because you like me.”

“Light is good company.”

“Yes,” Light said drily. “That must be why you enjoy all this quality time we spend together.”

L cocked his head. “Have I upset you? If you’re feeling ignored, Light, I am more than happy to take a few moments away from my work. Do you wish to talk about the book?”

“Take the handcuffs off,” Light said, but L didn’t. Instead, he stood up and moved over to the bed, and sat down gingerly next to Light.

He picked Light’s book up and let it hang in the air in front of him. “This is a good page.”

Light laughed at that before he could stop himself. It was just such a stupid thing to say, but L would never understand why, and Light could never explain to him that people just didn’t say things like that, especially not when trying to make conversation. L looked at him quizzically and Light pinched the chain between his fingers and pulled slightly, a gentle tug that told L _come here._ L leaned toward him uncertainly and Light plucked the book from his hands and tucked it under the pillow. Light looped the chain around his arm and L watched him, his eyes following it in ring after ring, until there were only a few feet of space between them. Light looked at L smugly and L looked back, his eyes huge and empty. Light could not see his reflection in them.

“Ryuzaki,” Light said, “I’m going to bed.”

He rolled over quickly and heard L fall to the bed after him with a soft _thump._ Light shut his eyes tight and held the chain to his chest. L muttered something under his breath and laid still for what must have been a good ten minutes. Light wanted to see what he would do; remove the handcuffs, or accept his fate.

“I know you’re awake, Light,” L said, and Light curled deeper into his pillow. “This is childish.”

After another ten minutes or so, L started to fidget, until he was properly facing Light. Light felt his warm breath on his shoulder, and L pushed closer.

“At this point,” L whispered. “It’s about a twenty-three percent chance you’re Kira, Light Yagami.”

When L laid down, he tended to give his spine something of a break. His legs weren’t pulled up so high and his body wasn’t so curled up, so when Light rolled over, he felt his knees press into his thighs. Light opened his eyes lazily and smiled at L.

“For the world’s greatest detective, Ryuzaki, you sure spend a lot of time fucking up.”

“You do not have to worry about my thoughts of you,” L said. “I will tell you plainly. I enjoy your company, even if you are stingy. When you are convicted, I would be happy to continue to spend time with you. I’ve worked with convicts before, and it’s served me well. That’s what Kira fails to realize. Justice is not simply vengeance. His justice is for an angry audience. My justice takes all people into account, all victims, even when that includes the perpetrator.”

“How sweet.”

“I might not condone your actions, but I do understand them. I understand you. I think you understand me too, Light.”

“You know,” Light said. “I could be convinced to spend time with you if I weren’t Kira, too. If you want to work with me you don’t need to arrest me. I’d spend time with you, still.”

“No,” L said. “I don’t think that’s likely.”

Light closed his eyes to fall asleep and moved his face closer to L’s, almost unnoticeably so.

“You stink,” Light said. Personally, he’d grown to find the smell of frosting and of L’s sweat reassuring, probably from its reliability, but he could recognize that it stank objectively. After that, he said nothing else.

Eventually he fell asleep, though both the lights and his handcuffs were on. He woke up twice in the night. The first time, L was asleep too. One of his arms was folded awkwardly between them, presumably from an effort not to touch Light, and the other was on Light, pressed to his cheek with his hair gripped lightly between his fingers. The realization started a small fire in Light’s chest. He liked to imagine L grappling with his desire for him, even in his sleep, and liked that he had lost even more. In sleep, L looked worse than he did awake. His eyes were puffy, their dark bags stark, and his mouth hung open. Light let the chain fall from his grasp and placed his arm over the one curled up between them, his hand settling over L’s handcuff.

 _Take that,_ Light thought faintly, and fell back asleep.

The second time he woke up, he gripped L’s empty handcuff tight and heard faint typing.

* * *

Light had a rigid showering routine that had only grown in length following his imprisonment alongside L. Light got anything he asked for, and had used this to try out a host of new products. He was wiping down his face when the bathroom door opened, quietly enough that he almost didn’t hear it over the low hum of the lights.

“Hello,” L said and Light saw an impossibly large space between them, black and curling in on itself, and then saw it shriveling up and withering away.

“Hello,” Light said. “Can I help you?”

“No, carry on.”

“It’s just that you’re in the bathroom,” Light pointed out. “And I’m getting ready to shower.”

“Yes.” L nodded. “I’ll have to observe today. You see, I typically don’t monitor your showers, but I think I ought to at least once. To ensure there aren’t any blind spots and such I’m unaware of.”

“Naturally,” Light said coolly. He took a towel and began to pat down his face. “You’re a pervert, Ryuzaki.”

L shrugged. “I don’t mind being called names, so long as I do my job.”

“I don’t think it’ll help you much to watch,” Light told him. His heart stuttered in his chest a little, and his stomach clenched. “I mean, what do you expect to happen?”

Maybe he said it too quickly, or too low, because Light saw L’s eyes widen slightly, then dart away from Light entirely. He looked first at the light fixture above them, and then the shower, and then his own bare feet, and did it all so quickly that by the time he looked back to Light, it was as though their gaze had not parted.

“Well,” L said slowly. He lifted his thumb to his mouth delicately and bit down on it. “I imagine you’d have to start by taking your clothes off.”

“Pervert,” Light said again, and turned on the sink. “First I brush my teeth.”

This was not true; he normally brushed his teeth last, but there was something exciting about watching L recalibrate. Light picked his toothbrush and toothpaste and set to work.

“I see,” L said quietly. “My mistake.”

Light always brushed his teeth methodically and now was no exception. He felt as though he could not work fast enough, yet was somehow determined to draw the chore out as long as he could. He kept L in his peripheral vision, watching the detective watch him. Light rinsed and spat and looked at L as he brushed the last traces of white foam from his lips. L’s gaze followed Light’s fingers with rapt attention.

“I imagine,” L said. “That next you would have to floss.”

Light narrowed his eyes and opened the cabinet for the floss. He only flossed twice a week but had started this game with L, and was determined to keep it going. He looped floss around his fingers and meticulously cleaned out his teeth again, then rinsed once more. He let the floss fall into the bin and looked at L expectantly.

“Is this where you shower?” L asked.

“No.” Light turned back to the cabinet. “No I trim my nails.”

Light sat on the closed toilet and cut his nails over the bin, feeling L’s eyes bore into him. He was growing warmer now, his heart rate increasing and the warmth spreading down from his chest, and he could see that L was too. The detective didn’t turn red or even pink but Light could recognize the way his eyelids lowered very slightly, the way he bit down on the edge of his thumb. Light finished cutting his nails and returned the fingernail clipper to its place.

“And now, I think, you take off your clothes,” L said.

“Yes,” Light said. “That’s correct.”

This time he did not look away from L. His hands found the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up carefully. L watched his hip bones appear, then Light’s ribs, then his chest. Light pulled the dark shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

“And now?” Light asked. His voice was breathy.

“Your belt, of course.”

Light unbuckled his belt. He felt almost dizzy as he let his khakis fall to the floor, standing in front of L in only his underwear and socks. He turned and walked over to the shower doors. There was a curtain in this bathroom, which Light imagined had been installed so that L could follow him to his showers if need be, while Light could still shower with some semblance of privacy. Behind it was the bath and the showerhead. Light peeled off his socks before reaching to turn the showerhead on.

“Just a moment,” L said from behind him.

Light turned. “I normally turn it on before I get in, so the water’s hot.”

“How sensible.”

Light hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his underwear and pulled it off, then tossed it to the ground with his socks. He put his hand beneath the water and splayed his fingers. It was warm.

“Now is when I shower,” Light told L, and stepped beneath the jet of water.

He sighed contentedly as it washed over him, the steam sinking into his skin. He reached absentmindedly for the shampoo. He took his time pressing the shampoo into his scalp and running it through his hair, aware of how each muscle was positioned, from the angle of his wrists to the curve of his back. He imagined L seeing them, shining with water, and felt himself grow even hotter. Light slowly rinsed the shampoo from his hair and then wiped his eyes to look back toward L and see the effect of his performance.

The bathroom door was open, and L was apparently in the process of leaving.

“Going so soon?” Light asked. He kept his voice light but a hole had opened up in his stomach and now the warm feeling in his stomach took on the sharp tint of anger.

“It doesn’t seem that there’s anything amiss here,” L said. Light narrowed his eyes. Was he serious? “So, I’ll leave you to your shower.”

Light raised an eyebrow. “So that really was all, then?”

L blinked slowly. “I was upfront about my intentions.”

“What’s your problem?” Light shot at him. He couldn’t explain how dark he suddenly felt, as though the floor had come out from under him. He might not have been Kira but, in that moment, he would have happily strangled L.

L cocked his head. “Is Light offended?”

“Of course not,” Light snapped. “But coming in here just to watch me undress is a _little_ skeevy, don’t you think?”

“Well,” L shot back, his voice even and pleasant. “Light seemed to enjoy it.”

“Screw you, Ryuzaki.”

Light turned back to the shower and reached for the conditioner, and managed to knock it onto the floor. He bent to pick it up, and heard L ask him something, but did not make out the words.

“Come again?” Light asked, opening the lid.

“I asked if Light would like to.”

L’s eyes were as empty as ever, half-dead with some mix of exhaustion and disinterest. He might have been asking Light what he thought of their dinner.

Light narrowed his eyes. “Be serious.”

“It’s a serious question. You seem put off.” L hunched over further into a posture that Light had come to recognize as his defensive stance, and Light’s dark feeling began to dissolve as L rolled his eyes to look toward the ceiling. If L was defensive, that meant he _wasn’t_ asking because he thought Light was put off, but because Light had caught him in an act of self-indulgence.

Light lifted his chin and looked L up and down, taking in his ragged jeans and stained shirt. He looked almost like a ghost, pale and draped in white.

“Come over here,” Light said. “I’m going to wash your hair.”

L made a humming sound as he mulled the request over, then began to disrobe. He moved slowly. Not with the performative intent Light had; he moved gingerly, like he had never tried to take his clothes off before and wasn’t sure if it would actually work. The skin under his shirt was somehow paler than his face and his stomach was remarkably flat, the muscles defined only by a lack of body fat. L was thin enough that his clothes practically fell off him. Light didn’t bother watching him finish as he had more important things to do, namely conditioning his hair.

He heard L open the shower door and step in through it, and then close the curtain.

“Kira or no,” L muttered, “I often think you’ll be the death of me, Light Yagami.”

Light returned the conditioner to its place under the showerhead and felt L’s spidery hands on his wrist. Even with the shower blasting, they managed to feel cold. Light turned toward him and found L’s other hand pressed over his mouth.

“Light,” L said, in a strict tone that he reserved only for the most dire moments. “Are you really comfortable with this? You do understand that this is a seriously morally gray position. No, it’s more like a morally black position. You’re my suspect, _and_ you’re essentially my prisoner. There’s a severe power imbalance, and—”

Light sank his teeth into the soft flesh of L’s palm and he yelped, a high-pitched sound unlike anything Light had heard from him before. L shook his hand and glared at Light, and Light reached for the shampoo without looking away.

L closed the distance between them before Light could take hold of it, pressing his mouth against Light’s. His teeth bumped against Light’s and L bit down, first on his tongue, and then on his lip. Light let out a soft moan. He felt his cock grow hard as L pulled on his lower lip. His mouth was hot and sharp and consuming, and it took more willpower than Light could have planned for to pull back. L opened his mouth, presumably to make some kind of witty retort, but Light’s hand shot up to cover his mouth instead. L dug in his teeth in response, softer than Light had, and dragged his tongue along it. Light inhaled sharply. He was close enough that he could feel L’s growing erection against his thigh, and it distracted him from his purpose. He furrowed his brow in focus and popped off the cap to the shampoo with his teeth. L made a noise of surprise.

“Oh dear,” L said, the words muffled. “You were serious.”

Light let his hand fall as he squirted the shampoo over L’s hair. It was wetter than Light had ever seen it before, plastered to his forehead and neck. Light put the shampoo back and placed his hands on either side of L’s head. He kissed L, softly, intentionally missing his lips and landing at the corner of his mouth. L gasped softly, then made the humming noise he always made when he was thinking something over. Light pulled back and began to massage the shampoo into L’s scalp. It foamed as he worked, the silky liquid spreading easily. It felt good on Light’s hands, smooth and cool, and made Light want to run his hands further down L, along the sides of his neck to his chest. Light imagined how his shoulder blades would feel, sharp, soft. He examined L’s face, his eyes wide and dark. Light could see his reflection in them in striking detail.

“You might be attractive if you put some semblance of effort into your appearance,” Light informed him. “Now, don’t get me wrong. I don’t think you’re unattractive. But that doesn’t mean I find you attractive.”

“How flattering,” L said.

“Come stand where I am.”

L switched places with Light, so that he was taking the full force of water from the showerhead.

“You’ll want to close your eyes now,” Light said, because part of him doubted L had ever washed his hair before.

L smirked and rolled back his shoulders. If he’d had his jeans on, Light knew he would have stuck his hands in his pockets here, but instead, L’s hands only found the sides of his thighs. The gesture was almost endearing.

“Is something funny?” he asked.

“I’ve just realized Light’s clever plan.” L brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle. “By getting me to close my eyes, you have created an opportunity for yourself to do — well, I don’t know what it is Kira does just yet, but we’re on our way to figuring it out.”

Light smiled graciously, though he couldn’t mask the smugness in his voice. “You can leave your eyes open, Ryuzaki. I can’t promise it won’t sting. Here.”

He reached forward and began to knead his fingers through his hair again. L’s eyelids did lower with pleasure, but he watched Light as he redirected the soap toward the back of his head and washed it out. Light felt him release one breath, very slowly, like he was letting air out of a tire, and imagined how pent-up L must be. He had no idea if the detective had ever been in a situation like this before, even if he was older than Light, and it made Light even giddier. Light could see how badly L wanted this, even if he was only smirking lazily, even if he was only barely hard. Light saw through those and to the finer tells: the slight slackening of his jaw as Light’s fingers grazed the top of his ears, the haze in his eyes that made Light want to forget the shower and just pin L to the wall, the slight tightening of his fingers as Light’s hands caught in his hair.

“Almost done,” Light said quietly.

“Mm,” L said, then he let his eyes fall shut. “Then perhaps I had better play along.”

Light’s breath caught. L’s face looked so different with his eyes shut, like he was someone else, someone capable of being at peace. Light finished cleaning out the shampoo but continued to run his hands through his hair, if only to keep L’s gaze off of him. There were cameras — he was sure there were cameras. And yet, L had closed his eyes, and in doing so he had told Light that he wasn’t going to watch him until he was done, and in that moment Light felt more alive than he had in months. He basked in it, in the power it gave him, and the power that came from rolling over fine strands of L’s hair between his fingers. Light felt like a god, like a monster, like he could have eaten the whole world alive and ground L into dust. He let his hands settle at the edges of L’s neck, his thumbs against his collarbone, and for a moment he understood how L could think he was Kira. He could feel L’s pulse in the tips of his fingers. He felt it jump when his lips grazed his ear, his cock twitching against Light’s thighs.

“Don’t open your eyes,” Light breathed, and L curved up told him. Light ran his hand down his neck and L trembled. “I’m going to do the conditioner.”

This was a lie. It felt so good to lie to L. Light’s heart jumped erratically in his chest as he did it, and Light wondered why he hadn’t tried it before. He could lie about anything to L, so long as it was of no consequence. He could have told L he found him impossibly attractive, that he was besotted. He could have told L he was disgusting, deplorable, that Light wanted nothing to do with him. Light didn’t think either of those were quite good enough, as he found himself struggling to pull them apart and understand the separation between the falsehood and the truth. He stepped back from L and took him in, his fingers hooked in anticipation, his eyes only barely shut, his erection still relatively soft.

Once Light had looked at it, he could not quite look away. He had seen L’s cock before, of course, in passing. They did spend their time handcuffed together. Light knelt slowly and then looked up at L’s face, and Light decided that he was going to have sex with L, if only out of spite, and that it would be the best sex the detective would ever have.

L’s breath hitched as Light took him in his hands and fitted him into his mouth. Light had never given a blowjob before but he figured it had to be pretty intuitive, and it wasn’t like L could have much grounds for comparison. Light ran his tongue around the head of L’s shaft then took the full body into his mouth. He heard L gasp and scrabble against the wall of the shower and then the water shut off, and Light felt a flicker of tenderness for L. It was such an inane gesture, but so sincere. Maybe the detective really did have a heart.

Light showed his appreciation for the act by sucking and moaning softly, and L instantly grew hard. He felt L’s hand catch his hair and Light reached down to touch his own growing erection. L must have seen because he let out a soft noise that sounded a little like Light’s name. Light ran his tongue around L’s shaft, feeling each of his nerves, finding the soft spot where it met his head and pushing until L keened. He rolled his tongue up to the roof of his mouth and guided L’s cock under, letting it collide again and again with the soft bottom of his mouth. The sound L let out made him melt a little. There was no sense in it, no words, absolutely no intelligence. There were times when Light thought he appreciated having someone of L’s prowess to match wits with but, in that moment, Light thought he might prefer him dazed and stupid. Light moved back and forth on L’s cock, his spit building up around it, and loud enough that he almost couldn’t hear L’s staggering breaths, jumping with Light’s every movement. L’s hold on his hair tightened as he let himself further into his mouth, pushing against the roof near the back, and then he tugged Light toward him gently and Light let out another moan, unintentionally this time, and L gasped again, louder, with more shock and pleasure than before. Light pushed himself against L as far as he could, until he felt ready to gag, then pulled his mouth down the length of his cock again and L made a desperate buzzing sound that grew into a cry as Light released him, the suction making an audible pop.

L stared at him, visibly surprised, and confused, and clearly incredibly aroused. There was a slight flush in his pale cheeks and for a moment he looked incredibly satisfied, _happy_ even. Then all those emotions vanished as he narrowed his eyes, his cold intellect appearing to start back up, and he tipped his head and considered Light the way he did when he was reassessing the percentage that he was Kira, looking at him like a number and not a person, then he hummed in consideration.

“Stand up,” L said, so Light stood up, and then L was on him and Light’s back was pressed against the shower curtain. His mouth was gentler, now, but more insistent, and his hand was on Light’s cock, just as gentle, just as insistent. For half a second it was all Light needed, to be touched as soft and needily as that, and then it was almost too much. Light fumbled against the curtain, pulling it aside to look for the door latch. His knees were shaking, from the extended time spent on the hard tile, from sheer delight, and he wanted desperately to collapse onto something other than the bathroom floor. The door swung open and he pulled L across the bathroom, not breaking contact, kissing him with enough force that he almost lost momentum. But L kept moving forward because he did understand Light, and he understood that Light needed to be horizontal on their bed more than anything else in the world right now so that he could get back to sucking on his dick. L pulled Light off of him to open the bathroom door and Light dropped immediately onto the carpeted bedroom floors to take L’s cock again with a need he hadn’t felt before.

L managed to fall into the bed and Light rose back up to stay level, not opening his eyes, not letting go. Before, he had been determined to service L, but now he only cared about himself, about how good L’s hard length felt against his tongue. He sank even deeper onto it than he had before and sputtered, and L gave a low, shuddering moan, and twitched, and Light twitched too. L’s hands tightened in Light’s hair and he pulled him off and shook his head and, unable to get any words through to his mouth, Light shook his head back. L pulled Light’s face up toward his and Light winced at how tight his grip was. L kissed him again, sharply, impatiently, then dragged his mouth down to Light’s neck and bit down. Light jumped and gave a low whine as L began to suck and worry at his skin, and felt his brain go misty with pleasure, then he pushed L down.

“Are you mental?” he hissed. L stared up at him with those huge, owlish eyes, and Light had no idea if he understood him or not. “We work with my _dad_! Show some tact, Ryuzaki.”

“Light can hardly blame me,” L put his hand to the place he’d bitten and then pressed, and Light winced in a mix of pain and pleasure. “After all, he did enjoy it.”

Light narrowed his eyes and descended on L, his mouth on his collarbone before L could react. He was soft at first, to show L how it was done, and only when he heard L let out a content sigh did he bite down and begin to suck. L’s hips bucked and he whimpered, really whimpered, and pulled Light closer to him. Then he pushed him away again, onto the mattress this time, and settled onto his chest, near his heart at first, then kissing his way to Light’s nipple. Light cried out. He’d never felt a sensation like it before, and it was incredible. _Had_ L had sex before? 

He didn’t have time to consider the question as L kissed his way further down, until his mouth was around Light’s own cock, and Light groaned. He’d had his dick sucked a few times before but this felt different, completely unlike anything he’d ever received from Misa. It was the same movement, Light was sure of it, because the way L tugged with his lips while pushing with his tongue was incredibly familiar, but it felt undeniably better from him for a reason he couldn’t understand. Light buried his hands in L’s sopping wet hair and for a moment, his mouth was so intense that Light nearly pushed him off. But his body knew what it wanted and instead pulled L closer.

Light tipped his head up to see L, eyes closed, and his stomach shrank with disgust. Light hated L’s smooth white face, hated the slurping sound his spit made and the soft noises that escaped him, hated him for giving what was definitely the best blowjob Light would ever receive, running his hand along himself in time, and then his hatred evaporated into pure heat as Light was overcome with affection, gratitude, and ecstasy. He began to pant wildly as L released him from his mouth and began to work with his hands because it simply was not enough, his grip, his touch, it was all too fucking soft, like silk, and it was absolute torture. Then L’s mouth, also too soft, landed on his thigh. L met Light’s gaze then, and Light wondered if his own face was that relaxed, that peaceful, that fucking turned on, and he was suddenly blissfully aware of how hot his cheeks were. How hot all of him was, really, and L’s eyes were huge and blank and full of affection that Light didn’t know he had. For a moment Light was less overwhelmed by his arousal and felt comforted and at ease and then L sucked hard on the inside of his thigh and he howled, satisfaction and need mingling into one desperate noise as his hands raked through L’s hair and against his own body, pushing aside L’s hand to pump his own cock with the vigor he needed, caring less about technique and more about force, and then L took just his head in his mouth and swirled his tongue over him and Light screamed.

 _“Fuck!”_ he shouted, as L took his balls in his hand, and discomfort shot through Light’s back as he arched back further than he ever had. “Ryuzaki! I’m gonna— fuck!”

L pulled himself off of Light and squeezed. “Come,” he said, and it was neither a demand or a request. Light came onto his stomach and then stroked out the last of his orgasm onto his fingers. Then L was on top of him, holding himself up with his lithe arms to avoid getting soaked in the aftermath Light’s climax, and Light wondered briefly if this was what sleep paralysis was like before L pressed his mouth to his again, finally forceful, finally desperate, letting Light fall back into the pillow. Light felt his body unclench as L kissed him, as though he were pulling all of his tension out, and then L dropped onto the bed next to him and sat up quickly. 

Light spent a few moments breathing in and out, staring at the ceiling but not taking it in. He looked over at L and followed his snake-like spine, each vertebra sharp, up the curve to his neck. Without speaking, L stood up and moved to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him. Then, of all things, he heard the shower turn on and confused panic flared up in Light’s chest. What the hell? What was he doing? Had Light done something wrong — had he hated it? Light started to sit up but felt his own come, quickly turning cold, start to run down his sides and quickly went still. If L was going to disappear like this it would be the least he could do to get Light a fucking towel, especially seeing as Light had _no_ intention to sleep in the aftermath of his orgasm. The shower shut off after only a moment and Ryuzaki emerged from the bathroom, his boxers back on, a towel on his head. He had another towel in his hand, which he held out with two fingers to Light. Light took it and began to towel himself off quickly, with as much dignity as he could.

“What was that about?” he snapped.

L tipped his head. “You got in my hair. And you _did_ go to so much trouble to wash it.”

“I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“It seems you have quite the range.”

Light made a mental note to find Kira before L, so he could ask him to murder the detective as a personal favor. He thought about saying as much, but imagined L’s eyes darkening and the detective saying _“forty-six percent”_ and held his tongue. Instead, Light glanced down at L’s boxers, which had quickly become soaked and clung to his hips. Light frowned. “Did you…?”

“Ah.” L clucked his tongue, and Light’s heart sank. “It’s nothing personal. Your performance was really quite exhilarating.”

“So you didn’t?”

“I can’t climax from a partner,” L said bluntly. There was no remorse or resentment in the words. In fact, he said them as though trying to appease Light. “I’ve developed some workarounds, but it was considerate of you to ask. Thank you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Light finished toweling himself off. “So, does that towel just sit on your head, or are you actually going to dry off?”

“It just sits on my head,” L said cheerfully, and sat down on the side of the bed. He picked up the copy of _Confessions_ from the nightstand and leafed through it, soaking the pages. “Have you been enjoying this? I would be interested to hear your thoughts. Kira’s too, for that matter.”

“I doubt I’ll get to finish it, with you ruining it like that.”

L stopped flicking through and looked at the wet book, brow furrowed. “Hmm,” he said, and set it back down. “We ought to have a conversation.”

“Not right now,” Light said. He couldn’t imagine anything more excruciating than a breakdown of sex with L at this very moment. He was still reeling from how incredible it was and pissed off that L had given him an incredible blowjob and hadn’t even _come_.

“Not right now.” L said the words like he was still processing them, then nodded, and bent forward to brush Light’s hair from his forehead. He kissed him there, lips still wet from his most recent shower, and Light closed his eyes. It was nice. He felt L’s smile against his skin, and then L stood up. “I’ll turn off the light,” he offered, and Light saw the room go dark through his eyelids.

Light pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, the gears in his head turning. He opened his eyes.

“You enjoyed it,” Light said, the question hanging in the air between them.

“Is Light really so insecure?” L settled into his chair, knees pulled against his bare chest. “I should have thought that was obvious. Did Light enjoy himself?”

“Sure,” Light said, dodging the weight behind the question. “I should have thought that was obvious. It’s just a little odd to me, is all, that you didn’t climax.”

“I would be happy to demonstrate my techniques,” L said. “ _If_ Light is interested in such things.”

“Mm,” Light said. “Maybe.”

“And of course,” L’s voice was playful now, with a low tone to it that put Light on edge. “If Kira won’t use such things against me.”

“Well.” Light pulled the blankets up over him. “I don’t see why Kira has to find out.”

“Light is sure of his innocence,” L quipped. “He doesn’t seem very innocent to me.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“I’m well aware. I’ll be up working a little while. Do let me know if the computer bothers you.”

“I always let you know when you bother me.”

L’s mouth twitched up at the corner and he made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, then spun his chair around and began to type. Light rolled over to face the wall and watched the shadow of L on the wall, faintly illuminated by his screen. He thought about L orgasming, screaming into Light’s mouth. If such a thing could be obtained, Light was determined to obtain it — he had already made up his mind to give L the best sex of his life because frankly, he thought the detective could stand to be taken down a peg. So maybe it would have to be a project but it wasn’t like Light had much else to do, and it could hardly hurt to spend his nights enjoying himself. He’d learn how to push L’s buttons and then, when he’d seen his techniques, Light would make him feel so good that, partner or alone, it would be impossible to get off at _all_ after him. The thought of L, forever caught up in the memory of Light, almost made him hard again. He touched the mark L had left on him, pushing gingerly until he felt it twinge, and then closed his hand over the wrist where his handcuff usually was. He rubbed it and then flexed its fingers, and looked up at L’s shadow. He felt powerful again, untethered, unwatched, and fell asleep to the distant sound of typing.

**Author's Note:**

> please lead a comment if there was even a single moment in this that you enjoyed, or if you want to see my stupid TikTok cosplays and tumblr doodles because good lord, I am in so fucking deep. also, in the event you liked it, keep your eyes peeled because i am literally ONLY writing lawlight fics rn and NOTHING ELSE is coming out of my silly brain!!!
> 
> i'm on tumblr @butchrem


End file.
